That Fateful Day
by IlanaNight
Summary: Fergus MacLeod wakes up on his last day to live as a human on Earth, and he wakes up differently from every day previous. A proper end to his time on Earth, a proper goodbye.


Fergus watched as the hour hand on the clock struck eight, and a soft noise could be heard from the clock's mechanisms as it chimed out the hour. Four hours. All the time he had left on this Earth. He got up with a sigh and walked down the hall to Gavin's room, pausing outside of the door, listening to the soft rustling that meant his son was awake.

He knocked twice before entering, smiling softly, "Oy, Gavin...woul'...ye min' goin' down ta town an' ge'in' some stuff from the marke'?"

Gavin looked up at his dad with confusion, tilting his head, "...Are ye..._sober? _An'...yer actually _askin' _me ta do somethin'? Who are ye, an' wot 'ave ye dun with me ol' man?" He stood and moved to stand in front of Fergus, looking up at him closely. "...Ye _are _sober... Why, wot did ye nee' from the marke', Da?"

Fergus frowned at the implication of Gavin's statement, looking away from him sheepishly. "Aye...'M sober. 'Aven' 'ad anythin' ta drink fer a couple days now...Wan'e'...wan'e' ta be more conscious today..." He bit in lip, contemplating. Yes, he wanted to be able to be conscious of everything today. Gavin deserved that. A proper goodbye. "Well...'M no' sure when the las' time I actually gave ye money ta ge' food fer the week. So, I figure' ye coul' go down an' buy wha'ever we 'appen ta need." He took a handful out of his coat pocket and held it out

Gavin's brow furrowed in confusion as he shook his head. Well, he certainly wasn't going to complain about whatever had brought about his father's sudden change of heart. Better late than never, he supposed. And, oddly enough, on a day when he usually drank himself almost to the point of death. His mother's death anniversary.

Gavin shook himself out of his musing and gave Fergus a half smile."Aye, I kin do tha', Da." He took the money from his dad and walked down the hall, hearing Fergus' footsteps fall in behind him. When he got to the front door of the house, he shrugged on his jacket and turned, "...Oy, Da...I know yer no' exac'ly...fon' o'visitin' the churchyard...but if I buy mum some flowers down a' the marke', will ye come with me ta pu' em on 'er grave?"

Fergus pursed his lips, holding back tears and forcing a smile. He nodded, "Aye, if ye ge' back early enough. Dun wan' ta be goin' ou' there after dark. Coul' ge' caugh' by a faerie." He chuckled half heartedly before reaching out and embracing Gavin.

Gavin's eyes went wide and he hugged his father back, awkwardly patting his back, "Oy, Da, I'm jus' goin' ta the marke'. I'm no' gun manage ta die on the way there. See, go' me coa' on an' everythin'."

Fergus nodded and let go, patting his shoulder, "Aye, I know tha'. Jus' dun trip on yer way there. 'M gun clean some o'this mess up. Take yer time, aye? An' buy yerself some'in with wha'ever's left." He opened the door for Gavin and saw him out, waving goodbye as Gavin walked down the front path, stopping at the gate to turn back and wave, confusion still present in his face.

When Gavin was out of sight around the corner, Fergus stepped back into the house, closing the door behind him with a sigh. Well, might as well tidy up the workshop before she came. Make Gavin's life a little easier, for when he wouldn't around to ruin it.

At half past eleven, Fergus stood in front of the desk and gave the room one final look. It was cleaner than it had been in years. The first of two final presents for his only son. The second, he would leave for Gavin on the desk.

He slipped his clan ring off his right middle finger, staring at it for a moment before placing it on the center of a red kerchief on the desk. Fergus moved to tie the kerchief before pausing, having noticed the flash of gold on his left hand. He sighed deeply, pulling the ring off his finger, staring into the circle of metal.

He whispered softly in Welsh, shaking his head, _"I'm sorry, Aileen. I failed you. I broke my promise. But Gavin...he's a good kid. And he'll join you Up There one day. I'm sure of it. I won't, but that's all the better for you, my dear. A final goodbye. May the good faeries dance in the gardens of your soul forever and bless your rest." _When he finished speaking, Fergus placed the ring in the kerchief as well, a tear falling from his eye.

Fergus went to stand in the middle of the room, watching the last five minutes tick bye, until the clock struck twelve. He heard the rustling of fabric behind him, and a deep growling, and turned to face Lilith. The demon, in a different vessel, but still blonde with eyes all white, was grinning wide. "Ready to come home, Fergus? Oh, how we've been waiting for you. Daddy will be oh so _pleased _to finally hear you in his grasp. He even took the trouble of arranging your breaker. Alastair's going to take _such_ good care of you." She laughed, a musical sound that would have been beautiful if Fergus hadn't known who it was coming from. "But, I digress. It's time to go. Dearie, take Fergus home."

The sound Fergus heard before the hound dragged him down into the pit was the opening of a door, and a voice calling for him softly. A voice he knew all too well.


End file.
